Talk:Creature
Minor Creatures Should there really be a "Minor Creatures" section? I know that there are Creatures and then there are close friends of the Creatures, but I think that Kootra and the others have defined who is an official Creature and that it's just the 8 of them. TheInfamousDarthDaver 23:19, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I can't really say much on this topic myself seeing as I have little to no idea who Eades, Stevie and Lyle are. I think they're included, albeit tentatively, because the Creatures themselves have refered to them as such? I don't really like having them included, seeing as (as far as I've seen) a Creature hasn't recorded with those guys in as long as I've followed them. RushingRoulette 23:56, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I think they were referenced to as "Creatures" during the early years by Kootra when no one really was sure who was official or not. By the way Rush, listen to Creature Talk 22 for information on Lyle, you'll love it. TheInfamousDarthDaver 04:36, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I think Immortal has only been called a Creature by fans, not by the actual group like the other unofficial ones. By the way, The Creature House section should be updated to include Sly moving to Coloraddy. TheInfamousDarthDaver (talk) 20:37, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Someone needs to make Gassy a former creature :( -TargetBuster942, (11/17/2012) Yes, I've also heard Pbat called a Minor Creature, ''but should there be something explaining what exactly 'That' is. Spicy Squirrelz (talk) 19:54, October 11, 2013 (UTC)SS Photo that photo's sad, 5 of them smiling in the house. ( 03:56, November 20, 2012 (UTC)) The worst part about that photo is that it was all a facade... TheInfamousDarthDaver (talk) 04:02, November 20, 2012 (UTC) eh idk if it's that new, seamus' hair looks longer than it does now, means it was before he got it shaved, so many months ago, probably before it all started. ( 00:08, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) Moving Gassy to the Former Creatures Section It has been talked about on both Sly's, Gassy's and the Creature Hub's channels and they all discuss that Gassy is no longer a creature, thus it is time to update this page. Illumio0000 (talk) 13:35, November 18, 2012 (UTC) How much it pains me to say it even making my eyes water a little bit, but yes it is time to move gassy to the former creature section :( Ah. Gassy.... One of my favourites.... Spicy Squirrelz (talk) 19:55, October 11, 2013 (UTC)SS Kootra never lived in the creature house can some1 fix that? kootra never lived in the house, also spoon isn't moving into it, ali said they were moving into an aparment, not the house... ( 02:22, December 13, 2012 (UTC)) Creature Ta;l? Guys just saying... pretty sure its Creature TALK not Creature TA;L! Seriously though, can someone please fix it/unlock the page to users? Will There Be A Page For Minx and/or the other people that play with Sp00n regularly? I realize there are a lot of pages for minor creatures or friends of the creatures, but why isnt there a page for Minx? She plays with Sp00n enough. They seem to be good friends. Also, what about the Sp00n's other friends? They play with him quite regularly. Pewdie? Syndicate? Minx? Double? ClashJTM? 'That other guy'''? annyyyy waaaayyyysss I'm not going to complain. I still love reading stuff here. k byeeee!!! Spicy Squirrelz (talk) 19:51, October 11, 2013 (UTC)SS Sly I think the saddest part of Sly leaving will be seeing him in the former creatures section ;-; but it has to be done. New Creatures Logo I currently have the new Creatures logo seen in newer videos from them. k i'll add that, might crop it a bit and make it transparentTheDW11 (talk) 19:54, July 14, 2014 (UTC)